youtube_doll_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Happy Family Show
The Happy Family Show is a Youtube series featuring Barbie dolls from the Happy Family line, posted under the channel of the same name. It so far has had seven seasons from March 13, 2011 to December 23, 2017. On March 13, 2018, it was announced that due to budget cuts, the show would be going on an indefinite hiatus and was supposed to return at least not in 2019 but the show ended due to the creators' move to Los Angeles. Plot The show centers around the wacky misadventures of the Sherwood family, a loving but often dysfunctional family of seven living in a suburban neighborhood. The family consists of father, Alan Sherwood, a clumsy fun loving father and a hard-working optimist, Midge, a housewife and presumed martial arts master, Ryan, their well-meaning but often mischievous son who often falls victim to the negative consequences of his own schemes, Jenny, their eldest daughter who, like Ryan, can be prone to impish behavior but is usually the voice of reason, Nikki, their animal-loving young daughter and the infant twins Nathan and Hannah who are capable of destructive behavior but become docile when fed organic milk. While the series often depicts the family in crazy and sometimes dangerous situations, most episodes tend to focus on the mischievous siblings Ryan, Jenny, and Nikki and their comedic adventures alongside other recurring characters. History According to co-creator Kevin Jones, the Happy Family show started out as what he described as the essence of his eleven-year-old mind. One day, Kevin went to Christine with the idea of creating a show using her barbie dolls which lead to the filming of the very first episode in 2011. The creators of the show have been to VidCon, which is an online video convention. There have been also Happy Family shirts. Main Cast Alan Sherwood Midge Ryan (age 13) Nikki (age 6) Jenny (age 10) Nathan (under 1 year) Hannah (under 1 year) Recurring Cast Avery Kaylie (age 12) Rima Alan’s Mother Edward Alan’s Father Grandma Hadley Midge’s Mother George Hadley Midge’s Father Dr. Vichyssoise Guest Cast Doctor Barbie One Direction Justin Bieber Frankie Stein McDonald's Patron Reporter Lady Running Time 7-15 Minutes Cinematography Puppeteers - Kevin and Christine Jones Writers - Christine and Kevin Jones, Tye Edwards, Head Editor - Christine Jones Assistant Editor - Kevin Jones Cameraman - Christine Jones Social Media - Christine Jones Production Assistant - Joshua Jones Episode List Season 1 (2011-12) ---- 1. Happy Robbery! - A burglar breaks into the happy family's home and chaos ensues. 2. A Happy Night Out - Alan and Midge go out on a dinner date while their children go on a wild rampage throughout the house. 3. The Not-So-Happy Accident - Alan gets into a car accident. 4. The Happy Staring Contest- Alan and Midge engage in the ultimate staring contest, leaving Ryan and Jenny free to do as they please. 5. The Happy Trip Back In Time- Emasculated by his encounter with the robber in episode 1, Alan travels back in time to try change the outcome of that day. 6. Alan's Happy Birthday 7. The Happy Halloween Special 8. A Very Merry Christmas Season 2 (2012) ---- 1. Baby Baby 2. Justin Bieber 3. Frankie The Monster High Doll - When a babysitter ditches her babysitting job to go to the movies, she was replaced by Frankie from Monster High. 4. Halloween Special || 5. Christmas Special || Season 3 (2013) ---- 1. Midge And Alan's Wedding Day 2. Nikki's New Dog - Nikki got a new pet dog for her birthday and names her Lucy, and she is shocked to see that Lucy is gone missing. 3. Haunted Cabin - The family goes on a weekend trip to Grandma and Grandpa's cabin which may or may not be "haunted". 4. One Direction Comes Over Season 4 (2014) ---- 1. Midge And Alan's Fight 2. Stuck With Kylie - While the kids are playing hide & seek, Ryan becomes stuck with Kaylie together in an attic. 3. The Blackout 4. Thanksgiving Special! 5. Christmas Variety Show Season 5 (2015) ---- 1. Ryan's Destiny 2. Twin babysitter mayhem 3. Season 6 (2016) Season 7 (2017) See Also Facebook Instagram Twitter Tumblr Google+ The Wiki Category:Wiki table Category:Barbie Category:Shows Category:Chameleon Theme Song Category:The Happy Family Show Category:2012 Shows